


Of first meetings

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, i think its there if you squint, lena luthor is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: Lena attends a charity gala and meets Cat Grant.I suck at summaries.





	Of first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I am a low key catcorp trash, the concept of Cat Grant and Lena Luthor is a big, fat yes from me. I've had this little one shot stucked in my head and I decided to write it out. I left it on a cliffhanger of sorts because maybe I will write a second part. It all depends on how well this is received. Fell free to leave your thoughts on it, any mistakes are mine.

Lena stands by the bar, nursing a glass of scotch. While she is all behind charities and the good they do, she is not a fan of spending her time at these galas alone. Not that she couldn’t have company at this moment if she wanted, she’s a beautiful woman and has had no issue getting attention from men all night. That however was very much the problem, Lena did not want their attention and stench of cologne near her. Truly is as if they bathed themselves with it. The peacefulness of drinking alone did not last, as she knew it’d happen. There’s a hand on her lower back and a man settling beside her. The Luthor’s head turns slowly, face already showing her displeasure.

“Can I buy you drink?”

“Yeah I’m good, I can buy my own drink.”

“I’m sure you can but I want to buy you one.”

Lena controls the urge to roll her eyes. Can he not see how much she does not to indulge him? The young CEO steps away from the hand that is still on her lower back.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Come on, why can’t I buy you a drink? You got a boyfriend or something?”

“I believe she simply does not like you or wants to sleep with you; so why don’t you gather what little self-respect you have left and scatter.”  
Both she and the man look over to where the voice came from. Lena recognizes the blonde instantly, who wouldn’t. She is sure that everyone knows who Cat Grant is.

“Chop, chop” hazel eyes look into those of the man, eyebrow raised expectantly. He, clearly embarrassed, makes his way. Lena hasn’t bothered looking away from the woman but feels the annoying presence leave. The brunette licks her lips and offers the woman a small smile.

“Thank you, I could’ve handled it but still; thanks."

“Oh, I don’t doubt that Miss Luthor.”

There’s a long pause, one where green and hazel eyes simple bore into each other. Lena’s thumb glides up and down her glass with Cat stir the olive around her own glass. She then takes a sip of her choice of poison, vodka martini all while still keeping eye contact. The Luthor shakes herself out of it, clearing her throat and downing the rest of her scotch in one go. Her hand raises to signal for another; too busy doing that she doesn’t notice the smirk on the older woman’s lips. Lena glances at her from the corner of her eye, watching her drink her martini. You can say Lena has a type when it comes to women and Cat happens to meet pretty much most if not all of them.  
A beautiful, power, blonde woman.

“Mind if I join you?”

Lena gathers her thoughts and looks at the blonde as she asks. The few glasses of scotch having built her courage. The queen of media looks over at the Luthor, a second of silence stretching between. Then she’s gesturing to the stool beside her. “By all means” she replies with a glint in her eyes. The brunette slides her handbag down and moves over to the stool beside her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They both have had plenty to drink, enough to have them more relaxed, openly flirting and a few lingering touches on a bicep or thigh. There has been plenty of chit-chat, mainly about work and the charity this gala was raising money for. The Luthor’s mind has gone to quite a few places throughout the night, the flirting and touching only encouraging her dirty thoughts. It all causes her to feel that familiar ache between her legs, one that intensifies the more this goes on.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private with me; Lena?” Cat being the bolder one and always expressing so freely what she wants, what she thinks, is the one that is of course asking.

“Yes” she answers quickly, too quickly. A blush of embarrassment adorns her cheeks at just how quick she has replied. Seeing the satisfied and slightly predatory smile on Cat’s face only makes the blushing worst. The young CEO gathers her belongings, standing from the stool and waiting for Grant to do the same. The older woman places her hand on Lena’s lower back, leading them to the exit. That simple touch sets her skin on fire just like every touch back at the bar.

“My place is closer” Lena says it before the words register to her brain.

“Excellent, lead the way Miss Luthor.” Oddly enough hearing her surname being used by Cat in such a manner, with a teasing undertone is a turn on. Her driver parks in front of them, coming to open the door for them. The young Luthor slides in first, swallowing thickly as the door shuts when the queen of media settles beside her. The car starts to move, the tension in the car thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Lena nibbles on her lower lip, crossing her legs. A hand comes to rest on her thigh which causes the brunette to look over at the blonde looking at her.

“Nervous?”

Her voice is lower, huskier and it makes a shiver run down her spine. The hand on her thigh moves to the hem of her dress, thumb caressing her inner thigh now. The action causes her to take a sharp intake of breath which Cat responds to with a pleasant smirk. “Not at all” she murmurs, licking her lips, sliding closer to the other woman. The brunette reaches over to bring up the partition, no need to scar her driver. When she looks back at the owner of CatCo, she sees the raised brow while still very much smirking. “Privacy” she says with a shrug of her shoulders that are exposed with this dress.

Cat only hums, leaning towards her and placing an open mouth kiss upon a shoulder. It causes her to bite her lower lip gently, eyes fluttering and head tilting to the side, exposing the column of her neck. Pink lips slowly trail up pale, soft skin, causing it to erupt in goosebumps. If anyone would’ve told her that she would end up on the backseat of her car with Cat Grant kissing her neck in such a sinful manner, she would’ve probably laughed and yet here they are. Her lips are captured boldly by the queen of media and she’s not truly surprised when the woman dominates the kiss. Everything about Catherine Grant exudes power, control and Lena is all too happy to submit. The hand on her thigh trails up under her dress, closer and closer to the place where she needs it the most.

Just when she’s about to reach her goal, when her knuckle brush Lena’s moist underwear there is a knock on the window. They pull apart, the Luthor biting back a groan of annoyance. Cat opens the door and steps out, the CEO quickly following. She tells her driver to have a good night before leading her companion up to her penthouse. Surprisingly enough they manage to behave on their way up, Lena’s eyes staring at the numbers as they go up until they are at her floor. The CEO feels her heart thumping wildly inside on her chest the closer they get to her door. A delicate hand already holding the key to open said door and wastes no time in letting the blonde inside before following and closing the door behind her. Cat looks around the penthouse approvingly.

“You have impeccable taste Miss Luthor, I must admit.”

“I would like to think that I do, I have the queen of media in my penthouse after all.”

The blonde turns to smirk over at her, a perfectly sculpted brow raised. Then ever the sassy one, she speaks while looking around. “Are you going to offer me a drink or are we simply going to stand here?” That has the young Luthor getting in action, heading to the bar.  
“Of course, I apologize. What would you like to drink?”

“A glass of scotch will do.”

The brunette nods and serves the blonde and herself a glass. She needs it to calm her nerves. Anyone would believe this was her first time taking someone home. There is just something about Cat, the way she just takes command of the room that is intimidatingly sexy. The CEO sets the glass in front of the older woman who takes it and takes a sip from it. Lena mimics her, their eyes connecting over the brim of their glasses. Cat breaks the contact first only because she turns and walks over to the couch, gracefully taking a sit. Hazel eyes that are a few shades darker look over at the CEO.

“Come here” it is not a request but a command and one that Lena is following without much hesitation, setting the glass down. “Take off your dress and kneel” the older woman commands yet again as she gestures to the spot in front of her. A shiver runs down the Luthor’s spine as she yet again follows orders. The dress pools around her feet, hazel eyes sweeping over her figure encased only in a thong that really doesn’t do much covering. Stepping out of the dress and then her heels, she comes to kneel in front of the older woman who is sipping her scotch. Cat leans forward, gently gripping the brunette’s chin. “You look positively exquisite” the blonde purrs before capturing her lips once again in a heated kiss.

The kiss pulls a moan out of Lena, her hands on the Cat’s thighs. They slowly inch forward as the kiss intensifies and they only part when air is absolutely necessary. Both women gasp for air, panting quietly before Cat is moving to set the glass on the coffee table and then she’s leaning back. “Take off my panties” and really Lena couldn’t oblige any faster, hands moving below the older woman’s dress to do just that. She drags them down slowly, letting her finger ghost over soft skin while the eye contact remains. When they are off, Cat slowly, teasingly so brings the dress up and around her waists. After doing so, leaving herself exposed for emerald hues, she reaches over to take Lena’s hair out of the bun she had it in, running her finger through soft, black hair and leading her between her legs.

A wanton moan leaves her lips as the young Luthor’s tongue makes contact with her heated folds. An equally wanton moan leaves the CEO when she tastes Cat for the first time, arms coming to wrap around pale thighs, gripping them as she gives her firm strokes that have the queen of media arching her back and rolling her hips. “That’s it, that’s a good girl” she breaths out and it only serves to fuel Lena on, to make her wetter. The grip on dark locks tighten, pulling her close and the Luthor more than happily buries her face in soaked folds. Her tongue swipes up before lips envelope a sensitive bud screaming for attention, sucking.

“Yes” the older woman hisses, quickly building up towards her orgasm. Shamelessly she rides the Luthor’s tongue, grinding down on her tongue. Lena opens her eyes, looking up at Cat, the pleasure written all over her features. Her hand comes up to join her mouth, slipping two fingers into tight heat. A cry of both pleasure and surprise fall from punk lips, eyes fluttering open to look down at the brunette between her legs. Lena pumps her fingers in a nice, steady pace and sucks on her clit eagerly. She isn’t far, can feel herself so close to falling over the edge, it isn’t until the young woman curls her fingers, hitting that spot inside her that Cat is crying out Lena’s name as she comes. The Luthor of course helps her ride the waves of pleasure, makes it last for as long as possible before bringing her down.

The queen of media relaxes, practically meting into the couch. There is a pleased smile upon her lips, grip loosing on black hair. “You have quite the talented tongue” she says between pants, taking deep breathes to regulate her breathing. The brunette smirks at that.

“So, I’ve been told.”

“Don’t get cocky now” the blonde half teases, stretching and groaning. Lena watches her, biting her lower lip. Cat raises a brow, smirking “let’s move this to the bedroom yes? Then I will have my turn.”


End file.
